Rose
Rose is Jake Long's main romantic love interest, crush and girlfriend throughout most of their relationship. Unknown to her for most of her life, she has an older twin sibling, whose gender is unknown. Background Info/History Rose was a member of the Huntsclan. Initially, Rose revealed very little about her past or history. She was simply "the new girl" at Jake Long's school, and nothing was really found out about her early childhood until much later in their relationship. According to her the Huntsclan was her only family for as long as she could remember – saying earliest memory was "lying in my Hunts-crib, crying out for my Hunts-nanny to change my Hunts-diaper". Her skills were exceptional enough to have been accepted as apprentice to the Huntsman himself while working in the field in New York. Taken under his wing as his ward, he personally indoctrinated her with his views about magical creatures as being disgusting and unnatural, and in the methods of hunting. During a class ski trip, Jake discovered Rose was also the Huntsgirl and was uncertain whether to love or fight the woman of his dreams, but eventually realized that he strongly cared about her and that his strong romantic feelings for her were indeed mutual and genuine. Which later prompted him to reveal to her his identity as the American Dragon while being hunted by the Huntsclan along with other captive magical beings. Rose had been told by the Huntsman that both of her biological parents died shortly after she was born before being taken in and raised by the Huntsclan. However during a shared dream experience where she and Jake spent time together while asleep, she discovered that her parents as well as a twin sibling did not die. Rather, the Huntsman, as well as Huntsclan members working undercover in the hospital, kidnapped Rose shortly after her birth, having noticed her dragon-shaped birthmark. The names and whereabouts of her family remained largely unknown until after her wish for the Huntsclan to be destroyed, where having never been taken by the Huntsclan, she and her family moved to Hong Kong, China. However, her twin remained unseen. After Rose's wish for all Huntsmen to be destroyed—herself included, Jake immediately wished she had never been a member of the Huntsclan. This ended their relationship until the Dark Dragon attacked the Dragon Council in Hong Kong and Rose regained her memory after being shown a picture of her and Jake at the dance. In a display of her innate natural prowess and abilities, she helped Jake fight and defeat the Dark Dragon. Initially, her two sides were kept a secret, and as Rose was generally sweet and caring, but rather modest and somewhat shy. The demands of her double life frequently left her with short encounters with Jake, who would normally be left very nervous and utterly twitterpated and lovestruck in her presence. As the Huntsgirl, her good-hearted and sweet personality was almost the complete opposite: a daring, dedicated, and somewhat vicious persona filled her duties as a Huntsclan apprentice. She shared the same beliefs of the Huntsclan – of the vile and unnatural nature of magical creatures, especially dragons – and was compelled to carry out actions with that mindset. As her alter-ego was exposed to Jake during the ski trip, she disappeared only to later return after retraining with the Huntsclan. The lines between her dual existence became less distinct. Rose's more violent nature as the Huntsgirl often surfaced in her normal identity as she began to try and associate with Jake and his duties. It also caused her more "normal" life as Rose to surface in her duties as the Huntsgirl, which had her being perceived as acting oddly in the face of the Clan and her superior. After finding out Jake's secret, her 2 lives blended into one as she reviewed for herself what was right and decided to help Jake protect the magical world, eventually losing all of her memory of the Huntsclan due to Jake's wish that "Rose was never taken by the Huntsclan". Talents, Interests, and Abilities A few of her "normal" interests included an obsession over teen sensation Jaren MacCarther, as well as a talent for acting as she won the lead female role in the Millard Fillmore Middle School production of Antony and Cleopatra. She has also shown a somewhat deep understanding of various magical creatures and items, even discovering the various aspects of the "Dream Corridor" through her Dream CharmDreamscape. Physical Appearance Rose is well-known for being a considerably attractive young woman. She has baby blue eyes, blonde long hair, and a slender, almost hourglass-like figure. Also, in her next year of school, she is shown to have pierced ears. She has a birthmark on her right palm and wrist resembling a Chinese dragon, otherwise known as the "Mark of the Huntsclan". When first encountered as the Huntsgirl, her Huntsclan uniform was green with black ballet flats. However, upon returning to the Huntsclan Academy, it was changed to a dark purple-red with black boots. When she moved to Hong Kong, her pink pants and white tee-shirt outfit was replaced with her new school's uniform which is the norm for Hong Kong schools indicating she goes to a private school. The school's colors may be yellow and blue. During the scene where she helps battle The Dark Dragon however, she wears black gloves, a dark red shirt under a black leather jacket, dark red pants with a black belt, and black high-heeled boots. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Martial Artists Category:American Characters Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:15 year olds Category:Anti-heroes Category:Twins Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Neutral characters Category:Blonde hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Lovers Category:Love Interests Category:Characters voiced by Mae Whitman Category:Light Blue eyes Category:Crushs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:White Category:Red Lips Category:Millard Fillmore Middle School students Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Characters who have a dad Category:16 year olds